1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator structure and, more particularly, to a radiator structure that is suitable for a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a plate computer, and similar computer devices, and which is especially suited for a blade server.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer device, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a plate computer or a blade server, cooling is always a significant concern for research and design engineers, as the most recent microprocessor chips used in these computer devices have higher and higher clock speeds, which lead to the generation of more and more heat. This generated heat needs to be radiated, as it will otherwise cause the computer device to shut down.
The prior art cooling method utilizes a cooling fin. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a prior art cooling structure. A cooling fin 91 is adhered to an exothermnal chip 94 of a circuit board 93 by way of a cooling glue layer 92, and fixed on the circuit board 93 by way of a plurality of screws 95. However, the prior art cooling fin 91 takes up too much space, and thus does not permit micro miniaturization designs. Taking a blade server as an example, several server blades are contained in a fixed size case; if the size of the cooling structure can be reduced, the blade server will be able to accommodate a greater number of server blades.
Furthermore, the prior art cooling fin 91 is fixed on the circuit board 93 using the plurality of screws 95, and is pressed close to the exothermal chip 94. However, all common exothermal chips 94 have an acceptable contact pressure value, and the cooling fin 91 cannot impart a pressure that exceeds the acceptable contact pressure value of the exothermal chip 94. In order to control different applied pressures for different exothermal chips 94, the plurality of screws 95 need to be used with a special spring 96. Once the plurality of screws 95 is fastened, the spring 96 absorbs the contact pressure caused by the plurality of screws 95. Consequently, different exothermal chips 94 require different springs 96 with different design characteristics, which increases the total number of fixing parts for the cooling fin 91, and also increases the manufacturing costs.